Dynamite
by CorpralCarrot
Summary: "Is that why my dress socks keep coming up with holes in them?" Silliness, bad dancing, humiliation, implied SxGxCxZxA, implied boy love, mild swearing, bad nick-names.


**A/N: So, I was listening to Dynamite. It made me think. Also, yes, having someone walk in on you dancing when you can't dance, and you're dancing your heart it, is very crushing on the inside. Especially when they won't let it go and keep laughing. It hurts. However, despite that, I couldn't stop grinning through this story. Someone, please, hit me with a frying pan, as I deserve it. Also, in other news; IT'S NOT ANGST! 8D much. -is shot- **

**Warnings: Implied boy love, implied five men in a relationship, embarrassment. Bad nicknames. Mild swearing. **

**Disclaimer: I own not. Not the characters, not the song, and I'm pretty sure I might of heard the term Chickaboo somewhere, if I jacked it from you, sorry. **

* * *

><p>He wore nothing but a long sleeved, button up shirt that he had found in the back of the closet, his boxers and a pair of white socks. He assumed that it hadn't been worn in forever, judging by all the stuff that blocked it. If he knew anything about the men he lived with, or at least Zack, if it was at the back, it hadn't been touched in awhile. The socks, well, on carpet it made it easier to move. Those were Zack's too. He had the best choice in dress socks.<p>

The blonde skidded into the living room, letting his momentum carry him to the stereo, catching himself on the frame of the stand it was on. Hitting the play button on the machine, and spinning the dial that controlled the volume, he quickly made his way to the center of the spacious living room. The beat wasn't heavy, in fact it was quite up beat. He absolutely loved it.

It wasn't often he danced, for no reason, alone. Just whenever the mood struck him, and for the past six hours, he could think of nothing better than enjoying a good song or two and the privacy of the apartment.

Now, while he liked dancing, there was nothing to say he did it well. In fact, he did it quite badly, but points must be given, as he managed to actually stay on beat and in time to the song. It's little wonder why the shy blond often refused to dance in public.

While he danced, he mouthed the words to the song, one of the only songs that actually could make his spirits lift. With someone as shy and with a crippling sense of self - doubt, it wasn't often that he felt happy for no reason, but when the mood struck, it struck just as hard as his other moods.

With hands in the air, and feet carrying him to where they would, he let the music move him. Not artistically, not particularly smoothly, and in fact, it would be quite funny in the long run, should anyone of seen him. But he was safe, not like there were cameras here, the Turks wouldn't dare.

Therefore, the blond twirled, pranced, strutted, and just generally danced to his heart's content. When the song reached the last chorus, he belted out the lyrics himself, socked foot stomping in time with the beat, eyes closed, lost in his own fantasy.

"'Cause we gon' rock this club, we gon' go all night, we gon' light it up, like it's-!"

At this time, the teen turned, and just happened to see the front door open, to present him with two of Shin-Ra's 1st class SOLDIERS. His words died in his throat, coming out in an awkward croak. Just as the song ended, the red General burst into laughter, doubling over, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Zack, on the other hand, gained a brownie point for at least trying to restrain his laughter. He guided the red head in, who was still laughing, while he tried to keep his face neutral, despite the way his lips kept twitching spastically.

" So, this is where my s-socks k-keep getting h-holes in t-them,"

With that, he joined his fellow SOLDIER in hysterical laughter.

Cloud was still frozen, his blood cold despite his burning face, his feet felt far too heavy to move all of a sudden. It was the strained voice of the black haired SOLDIER that sent him bolting for the privacy of the bathroom, to try and control his embarrassment and give those two time to calm down.

Cloud stared at his reflection in the mirror, trying to force himself to calm down, by focusing on the coolness of the counter in the bathroom. It didn't help. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he saw his reflection blur and become distorted. Fuck. Turning the water on, he splashed water on his face, but the tears still fell, and the teen angrily scrubbed the back of his hand over his face.

He hadn't realized he had been in there for twenty minutes until he heard a knock on the door. He whirled towards it, childishly wanting nothing more than to tell whoever to go away.

" What?"

Damn. He did sound like a sulking child.

" Do you have any idea as to why I can't bring up your name without Genesis and Zack bursting into uncontrollable laughter?"

Angeal!

The calmness of the man and tone of voice told Cloud that the other two _utter bastards_ hadn't said anything about his dance routine. Yet. They both had big mouths. He gave it until Sephiroth got home. With a sigh, he unlocked the bathroom door and opened it a crack. Mournful blue eyes stared up at him, red rimmed. Concern immediately took forefront in the taller man's mind.

" You've been crying."

His response was a sniffle.

Gently, Angeal pushed the door open, before gently pulling Cloud out of the bathroom, and guiding him down the hall, back to the room with the ass-hats in them. He refused, even if it was just in his head, to call them by name. Both Zack and Genesis had calmed down by that time, though the occasional chuckle did escape now and then.

Cloud, who stared at the ground, face still red tinged, pressed to Angeal's side, and the taller man just pulled him closer, offering support. The gentle tone he used with Cloud was gone when he spoke to the other two in the room.

" I think you two owe someone an apology."

Both men looked at one another before looking at Cloud, who, despite his firmness on not crying like a child, felt tears well up in his eyes again.

Genesis, saw them first, and it was within the space of a heartbeat that the temperamental general had him in his arms, cuddling the blond as if he were a rag doll.

" Oh, Chickaboo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, but Cloud, you should have seen yourself."

Zack, he had meandered over as well, bent slightly to where he was eye to eye with the youngest of their group, giving him one of his smiles, you know, the ones where you **have **to smile back. Zack wiped away a stray tear, even if Cloud did smile back at him, shakily.

" Like Gen said, Sweets, it's not like we meant to. I'm sorry, forgive me?"

Cloud sniffled again, but the look he gave Genesis was enough to assure the three men all was forgiven.

" I'm not a Chickabo, Gen. "

The red head just grinned and planted a kiss on the top of his fluffy, golden hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need help. I can't write a fic with Cloud in it, without Cloud crying in it. x.x About the nickname that Zack used, Sweets. I use it myself with one of my friends, usually when I'm exasperated or sarcastic. Zack, used it in a sincere way. I've seen a lot of fics where Cloud's main nick-name is Baby. I can live with that, but I thought I might change it up a bit. I just thought you deserved an explination on where and why it came from. 'Cause I wanted to that's why, and the voices in my imagination told to me to do it. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think hm? Or don't. I don't mind. :D**

- C.C.


End file.
